


Soccer Drabbles

by uswntinharmony



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Anxiety, Dewis - Freeform, Drabbles, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Height Differences, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, PREATH - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, light nsfw, preath kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntinharmony/pseuds/uswntinharmony
Summary: I get requests on tumblr so I'm posting them here toofeel free to ask me things/request stuff on my tumblr @ christenpressing or just here in the comments!





	1. preath “you’re mine, i don’t share”

Tobin had never really been the possessive type. Sure, she got jealous every now and then, but who doesn’t? And yet, the more time she and Christen spent at the bar, the more she felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

“You do realize he’s hitting on you, right?” Tobin mentioned for what had to be the fifteenth time that night following a flirtatious wink from the bartender.

“Oh, shush. He’s harmless,” Christen brushed her off. “Plus, we get free drinks.”

“Free drinks lead to subtle touches, and subtle touches lead to feeling you up, and all of a sudden he’s trying to get in your pants.”

Christen rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

“I’m serious!” Tobin placed a hand on her girlfriend’s knee.

“Whatever, Tobs.”

The bartender returned with yet another concoction. “A perfect drink for a perfect lady,” he slid the glass across the counter toward Christen.

Tobin looked him dead in the eye before pulling Christen into a heated kiss. Christen melted into Tobin’s lips after a moment of shock, and Tobin relished every minute of it.

“What’s gotten into you?” Christen asked breathlessly as they broke apart.

The bartender had long since departed, causing Tobin to smirk in satisfaction. She moved her hand farther up to Christen’s thigh with confidence. “You’re mine. I don’t share,” she whispered huskily.

Christen shook her head, but Tobin caught the all too familiar glint in her eyes. “C’mon, babe, let’s get out of here,” she stood and offered her hand to her girlfriend.

“I would love nothing more.”


	2. dewis "you're mine, I don't share"

Rachel knew her and Kristie’s coffee date was supposed to be enjoyable and stress relieving, but she couldn’t seem to concentrate on her girlfriend, let alone calming down. Every since they arrived, a guy sitting alone in the corner kept looking at Kristie in a certain manner that manner that made Rachel bristle. 

“C’mon, Rach,” Kristie nudged her girlfriend gently. “Lighten up.”

Rachel clenched her jaw. “Easier said than done.”

“Is that guy bothering you?

Rachel nodded, not taking her eyes off of the corner. “You’re mine. Nobody else gets to look at you like that.”

“Hey,” Kristie placed her hand over Rachel’s. “Look at me.”

Rachel briefly tore her gaze away from the man.

“I’m all yours, you know that.”

“Yeah, but,” she glanced back over to the corner. “He doesn’t know that.”

Kristie lifted Rachel’s chin and guided it so Rachel was facing her once more. She placed her hand on Rachel’s cheek, softly caressing it before kissing her slowly, causing Rachel to grin against her lips.

“Now he does,” Kristie smirked once they broke apart.

“But now,” Rachel grabbed Kristie’s hips and pulled her closer. “We have a different problem.”

“Babe,” Kristie protested. 

“I can think of another stress relieving activity that doesn’t involve a weird guy staring at you.”

“Oh really? And what’s that?”

“Let me take you home and maybe you’ll find out.”

“What are we waiting for, then?”


	3. Preath having a kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see also https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972735

“Lilly, stop running!” Christen shouted, chasing after the little girl.

Lilly simply giggled in response, continuing to kick her soccer ball through the house recklessly.

“You’re gonna break something!” Christen tried desperately, but it was no use. A four year old couldn’t care less about her concerns.

Much to Christen’s relief, Tobin shot out from a hallway and scooped their daughter up and into her arms. The ball rolled away harmlessly before coming to a stop by where their dog was somehow fast asleep.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tobin tickled the girl, causing Lilly to squirm and laugh, forgetting all about the soccer ball (for now anyway).

“Thanks, Tobs,” Christen cracked a smile. “I was beginning to think I would never catch up to her.”

“She’s four, Chris. I’m sure a pro athlete could outrun her eventually.”

Christen shrugged. “She’s faster than you’d think.”

“She has too much of her mom in her,” Tobin carried their daughter to the couch and turned on the kids network, hoping to calm the girl down.

Christen followed and sat beside them. “And their father.”

“How so?”

“I assume you were the one who let her have the ball inside.”

Tobin hid her sheepish smile in Lilly’s hair. “I will not confirm nor deny that.”

Christen rolled her eyes, but kissed her cheek anyway. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I sure am.”


	4. dewis celebrating their one year anniversary

Rachel had a hard time accepting that today was her and Kristie’s anniversary. It seemed like it was just the other day when the girl of her dreams agreed to be her girlfriend. Honestly, she still couldn’t believe it.

And yet there she stood, clutching a bouquet of roses in one hand and an envelope in another. She rapped her knuckles on Kristie’s door in a pattern that only Kristie would recognize as her own. She only had to wait a couple seconds before Kristie answered the call, beaming from ear to ear.

“Happy anniversary, love,” Rachel greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy anniversary, Rach,” she replied with a smile that melted Rachel’s heart every time she saw it. “Are those for me?” she gestured to the flowers in Rachel’s grasp.

“Who else has the beauty to match them?” Rachel handed them to her girlfriend.

Kristie rolled her eyes, but took them anyway. “It’s been a whole year now, and you’re just as flirty as you were from the start.”

Rachel followed Kristie into the apartment and watched as the girl rummaged around for a vase. “Well I can’t just stop. Then someone else will snatch you up.”

“As if anyone could take me from you,” Kristie filled a newly found vessel with water and placed the roses in it.

“I have something else for you,” Rachel said, offering the envelope to the girl.

“Babe, you’re making me feel bad for not doing more.”

“Hey, you got us fancy dinner reservations. Let me treat you for once.”

Kristie simply grinned as she tore open the package, gazing at Rachel in appreciation. She pulled out a photo of a corgi puppy, eyes immediately lighting up at the sight. “Rachel?”

“Yes, love?”

“You didn’t.”

“And if I did?”

Kristie placed her hands on Rachel’s cheeks and pulls her in for a deep kiss. “I love you so much,” she breathed as they broke apart.

“I love you too, Kris.”

“How did you know I’ve been wanting a puppy?”

“Other than you talking about it all the time?” Rachel laughed before continuing. “I see the way you look at Finn. It’s about time you get your own dog to look after.”

“You’re the best girlfriend in the whole wide world,” Kristie wrapped her arms around Rachel in a tight hug.

“I know it,” she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “Now, what time is that dinner reservation again?”


	5. Preath fight but it ends really cute with Tobin loving all over press

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” Christen paced angrily.

“What’d I do this time?” Tobin rolled her eyes.

Christen stopped in her tracks. “Do you really not know?”

“How would I? It’s not like you’ve bothered to talk to me about it.”

Christen clenched her fists. “Well, if you’d just tell me the truth about things, none of this would have to happen!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not stupid, Tobin. You keep disappearing and you never want to hang out with me anymore,” she sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I don’t know what another girl provides you that I can’t.”

Tobin relaxed and cautiously placed her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Chris-”

Christen shied away from her touch. “Don’t.”

“Sweetheart, why would I ever cheat on you?”

Christen shrugged, tears now streaming down her face rapidly. “How can I believe you?”

“Other than trusting that I love you unconditionally and would never hurt you?”

Christen nodded with a trace of a smile on her lips that only Tobin could spot.

“Well, if you must know, I was working on a surprise for your birthday,” she relented.

“Really?” Christen perked up. “Can I see?”

“So much for a surprise,” Tobin sighed, but pulled out her phone anyway. She scrolled through her photos until she came across the most recent one of her project.

“Tobin,” Christen breathed. “I love it.”

Tobin would argue it wasn’t all that great. Sure, she had put all of her time and energy into creating a painting of Christen’s two dogs, but there were much better artists out there. But really, if Christen was pleased, so was she.

“I’m glad.”

Christen pulled Tobin into a hug, burying her face into the girl’s chest. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you. I know you would never hurt me.”

“Chris, all I ever want is for you to be happy.”

“I know.”

Tobin placed a soft kiss atop Christen’s head. “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too, Tobs. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”


	6. rachel being hit on and kristie getting mad/jealous

Kristie really tried not to be bitter. She tried to push her jealously deep down, but it was persistent. She just couldn’t stand to idly stand by while people (girls and boys alike) hit on her girlfriend.

She silently kicked a pebble down the street as they walked home from their local coffee shop. The barista had flirted with Rachel for what seemed like the tenth time this week, and it was driving her insane. She knew she shouldn’t be, but she couldn’t help but be a tad angry with her girlfriend for not putting a stop to it.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Rachel asked, seemingly catching on to Kristie’s mood.

“Nothing,” Kristie mumbled. She didn’t want to make a big deal out of something so trivial.

“Well it’s obviously something.”

Kristie shrugged and continued to kick her stone across the pavement.

“Just tell me, Kris.”

“Why haven’t you told that barista that you have a girlfriend?”

Rachel looked taken aback. “Why would I have?”

Kristie clenched her fists. “Haven’t you noticed the way she’s been eyeing you? Making hearts in your mochas? She’s obviously hitting on you.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Rachel scoffed.

“Fine,” Kristie muttered. “Don’t do anything about it. Don’t believe me. See what I care.”

“Kris,” Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be like this.”

Kristie shrugged her touch off harshly. “Don’t tell me how to act.”

“Listen,” Rachel sighed. “I’m sorry. Next time I’ll mention something. But babe, you’ve gotta tell me when things are bothering you. I can’t fix stuff if you don’t say anything.”

Kristie’s tone softened. “I know. I just didn’t want to impose.”

“Love,” Rachel took Kristie’s hand in her own. “Don’t ever think you’re imposing. You’re my girlfriend, and I care about you.”

“I’m sorry,” Kristie looked down. “I shouldn’t have gotten so angry.”

Rachel kissed her forehead. “Don’t apologize, sweetheart. I love you all the same.”

“I love you too, Rach.”


	7. Preath defending their child against something or someone

“Mama!” Christen was awoken by a soft urgent whisper. “Mama, wake up!”

She blinked open to find her daughter, Lilly, clutching a teddy bear to her chest. “What’re you doing up, baby?” she asked groggily.

“I had a bad dream.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Christen kissed the top of her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lilly shrugged as Tobin stirred from beside Christen. “What’s going on, Chris?” she mumbled.

“Lilly’s just had a bad dream. You can go back to sleep.”

“Oh no,” Tobin sat up and stretched. “What happened, sweet girl?”

Lilly climbed into the bed and settled between the two of them. “Do I have to talk about it?”

“Of course not,” Tobin replied. “But we’re here if you change your mind.” 

“Whatever happened can’t hurt you now, baby. We’ll protect you,” Christen added.

Lilly pulled the covers over her small body and snuggled herself into Tobin’s chest. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

Tobin kissed her hair. “How could we say no?” 

Christen’s heart melted at the sight of their daughter and her wife together. As quiet overtook the room, she found herself beside them, both her and Tobin’s arms around Lilly, holding her close.


	8. Macson Australia v Chile Kiss

Carson strummed her fingers on the railing impatiently. She loved watching her girlfriend play, she really did. It wasn’t often that she could watch her in person without actually playing on the same team, so she cherished every moment. But at that point, all she really cared about was actually talking with Macca. She hadn’t seen her since the day before, and she was starting to miss the sound of her voice (other than the shouts heard in the distance directed at the Australian defenders).

When the final whistle blew, Carson leapt from her seat and shot her arms up into the air. She watched the Australians huddle together after a small celebration, leaning against the railing with her chin in the palm of her hand. As soon as they broke apart, she caught sight of her girlfriend head toward her and gave a small wave. Macca grinned broadly and waved back, prompting Carson’s heart to melt. 

Carson leaned further over the railing as Macca approached and reached a hand out toward her. “Hey, Mac!” she greeted warmly.

“Hey, baby,” Macca kissed her hand. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more,” Carson wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, placing her hand on the back of her neck.

“Hm, not possible,” Mac countered. “Hey, Car?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you know your smile literally made this night ten times better?”

Carson blushed, pulling her girlfriend as close to her as she could. The barrier between them was becoming increasingly annoying. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

And just like that, before Carson could comprehend what was going on, Mac pulled her into a deep kiss. At that moment, everything around them disappeared. All of the crowds, the cheers, the music- gone. It was just the two of them, together. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling resonating in Carson’s chest. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. As they pulled away, Carson couldn’t stop smiling.

“Did you know your kisses literally made this night ten times better?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request stuff either here in the comments or chat with me on my tumblr @christenpressing


	9. Macson first kiss

Mac was often nervous, but this was a different kind of nervous. This was a “I really want to kiss you, but I don’t know if you feel the same way” kind of nervous. The kind of nervous you know deep down you’ll encounter some point in your life, but you still have hope it will never happen. The kind of nervous that comes up at the most inconvenient time, which in this case, happened to be while she was in her driveway.

“I don’t want you to go,” she whined.

Carson glanced at her apartment, forlorn. “I’m sorry, Macca. Trust me, I don’t want this night to end either.”

Mac took her hand. “How ‘bout you just don’t then? We could go back to the beach. That was fun.”

“As tempting as that sounds, you know I can’t,” Carson ran her hand through her girlfriend’s hair soothingly. “Practice is early tomorrow.”

Mac sighed. “Sometimes being an athlete sucks.”

“But without soccer, I never would’ve met you.”

“I take everything back,” Mac smiled.

“I’m gonna go now. For real this time,” Carson unbuckled her seatbelt in preparation to leave.

“Wait, Car,” Mac put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hm?” Carson stopped what she was doing and looked back.

“I..uhm…well,” she was quickly becoming flustered. “Oh, screw it.”

Mac placed her hand on Carson’s cheek and drew her in for a slow, sweet kiss. Carson, presumably startled, took a moment before she melted into her girlfriend’s lips. It was one of those kisses that felt like it had lasted for years, when in reality it was only a few seconds. It was one that left behind a stinging fire that would last for hours. First kisses weren’t always perfect, but this one seemed to get pretty close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat/request stuff on my tumblr @christenpressing


	10. Macson "I think I'm in love with you, and that terrifies me"

“I think I’m in love with you, and that terrifies me.”

Carson started at her girlfriend, shellshocked. Sure, they had said their fair share of I love yous before, but this was different. This was a huge step for them.

“Macca, I-” Carson started, but was quickly cut off.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I just-” Mac sighed, “I need to get this off my chest. Car, I didn’t know love until you came into my life. I didn’t understand how someone could devote their entire life to another without a second’s hesitation. I didn’t understand how someone could trust another to hold their very soul in the palm of their hand.”

Carson caught her girlfriend glancing at her hesitantly, and gave a nod of encouragement in response. She reached out for Mac’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Mac flashed a small smile and continued. “But then, when I met you, that all went out the window. Carson, you’ve made me into the girl I am today. You’ve taught me to trust, to give, to understand, to love. You taught me kindness, courage, perseverance, and passion. I don’t know who I’d be without you.

“It took awhile to realize, but I think I finally know the difference between love and in love. It scares me, Car, it really does. I’ve never felt this way about someone before, and I have no idea what to do.”

Without really thinking, Carson brought her hand up to Mac’s cheek and caressed it softly before pulling her into a gentle kiss. 

“Hey,” she said simply as they pulled apart.

“Hey.”

“I think I’m in love with you too, and you know what?”

Mac’s face broke out in a broad grin. “What?”

“It’s gonna be okay. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because we’re a couple of confused kids who don’t know what they’re doing half the time, but we love each other and whatever we do, we do together,” Carson kissed her cheek.

“Guess what, Car?”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m in love with you, and it doesn’t terrify me as much anymore.”


	11. Macson "you came into my room at 4am to cuddle"

Carson rolled over in her bed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night and glanced at the clock resting on her bedside table. 3:30. She groaned and sat up, checking her phone for any notifications even though she knew there wouldn’t be. She smiled upon seeing her lockscreen, though. It was her and Macca, kissing on the beach. She loved that day.

It was then when inspiration struck. She didn’t bother changing out of her pyjamas, only throwing on some slippers and grabbing her keys. She drove across town with the radio playing softly. Carson loved driving late at night (or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it). There was practically no one on the roads. Just her, her car, and the city lights.

Once she reached her destination, she hastily parked her car in the empty space in the driveway that was hers unofficially and jogged to the front door. She unlocked it with the key she had been given and let herself in, taking care to be as quiet as possible. She tiptoed down the hallway and entered what she deemed her second bedroom. 

Carson smiled softly and the sight before her. Her girlfriend looked gorgeous even when she wasn’t trying. The moon’s silver glow illuminated her face, highlighting all of the features Carson adored. Carson kicked off her slippers and slid into bed beside her girlfriend, snuggling up close against her back. It wasn’t long before Mac blinked her eyes open and turned to face Carson.

“Hey, Macca,” Carson whispered.

“Car?” her girlfriend groaned. “What’re you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too,” Carson grumbled.

“Well?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“So you’re telling me you came to my room at 4 am to cuddle?” Mac asked incredulously, but the smirk that formed on her face betrayed her.

“And what of it?” Carson retorted.

“Nothing, baby. I’m glad you’re here,” Mac wrapped her arms around Carson and pulled her into her chest.

“I love you,” Carson mumbled sleepily into her girlfriend’s shirt after a few moments.

“I love you too, sweet girl.”


	12. Preath "Roses are expensive so I got you this instead"

Tobin hated the feeling of nervousness. She thought it was a silly thing, really, to get yourself all worked up about something that may not even matter in the grand scheme of things. She never got nervous playing soccer. It was just her and the ball, nothing else. But Christen Press? That was a different story.

Even though they’d been together for years now, butterflies never failed to soar in Tobin’s chest every time she heard Christen’s laugh or felt her lips against her own. It was for that exact reason that Tobin knew she would never love another girl quite like she loved Christen.

It was Utah’s last home game when Tobin decided to do it. After the match ended, Tobin waited for Christen outside of the locker rooms like she normally does, waving to other players as they passed by. Once Christen emerged, Tobin’s face lit up in a wide smile.

“Chris!” she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Congrats on the win. You looked amazing out there.”

“Thanks, babe,” Christen planted a quick kiss on Tobin’s cheek. “Ready to head home?”

Tobin took Christen’s hand in her own and began to lead her to the car. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The car ride back to their apartment was pretty routine. Christen chose the music (mostly because Tobin couldn’t help but agree to her demands) and sang along to all the songs, begging Tobin to join her until she finally did (which didn’t take long at all). They unlocked the door to their flat upon arriving, Christen laughing at a joke Tobin made that really wasn’t that funny at all (but Christen would always react anyway).

“Hey, Tobs, I’m gonna take a shower, okay?” she threw her bag on the couch and started for the bathroom.

“Alright, sweetheart. Don’t have too much fun without me,” she winked, making Christen roll her eyes.

“Flirt.”

“But your flirt.” 

“I’ll be right back,” Christen gave one last wave before ducking into their bedroom.

In the meantime, Tobin had her work cut out for her. She hastily gathered all of the supplies she had shopped for earlier in the day and laid it out with precision (which was very unlike her, but this had to be perfect). After what seemed like mere seconds, a clean Christen walked out just as Tobin tucked a small box into her pocket.

“Hey, babe, I’m hungry. What’re we having for-” Christen stopped short, taking in the sight in front of her.

Tobin stood anxiously in the middle of large heart shaped out of daisies, rocking back and forth on her heels. A few lit candles were scattered around, illuminating the room as darkness fell down upon the skies. Though she would never admit it, Tobin was absolutely and positively terrified at what she was about to do.

“What’s all this?” Christen asked cautiously, slowly stepping closer to Tobin.

“I wanted to do something for you. Especially to celebrate the end of your season and all.”

“I love it, Tobs; it’s beautiful, but why?”

“Well,” Tobin took a deep breath to steady herself. This was it. This was the moment. “Roses are expensive, so I got you this instead.”

She sunk down to one knee and pulled out the box, flipping it open to reveal a glittering ring. “Christen Press, will you do me the honor of becoming mine, forever?”

Christen’s face broke out in the brightest smile Tobin had ever seen. “Tobin Heath, I would love nothing more.”


	13. dewis "i'll like your dress when you take it off"

“Kris, c’mon! We’re gonna be late!” Rachel called from where she was standing by the front door, tapping her foot incessantly. She checked her watch. They were supposed to have left ten minutes ago.

“Perfection doesn’t happen in mere minutes,” Kristie responded, voice muffled by their bedroom walls.

“Babe, this is the one banquet a year we both should go to. I don’t want to get in trouble for showing up an hour after the start of it.”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic. Plus, we don’t have to go.”

“We should celebrate the season with our teammates,” Rachel argued.

“Key word being should,” Kristie’s voice became more clear, and the click-clacks of her heels coming down the hallway told Rachel she was finally ready to go. Hopefully.

“Took you long enough. Now, let’s get going before-” Rachel fell silent at the sudden sight of her girlfriend, mouth agape.

“Before what?” Kristie tilted her head innocently.

Rachel couldn’t think of a proper response. All she could think about was how stunning Kristie was. How her red dress hugged her in all the right places. How her calm blue eyes sparkled mischievously. How she made Rachel feel like the luckiest woman alive.

“Do you like my dress?” Kristie asked knowingly.

“I’m gonna like it a lot more later when you take it off,” Rachel somewhat gathered her thoughts.

“Well,” Kristie smirked, “like I said before, we don’t have to go.”

“That’s sounding more and more appealing all the time,” Rachel admitted.

“Please, Rachie?” Kristie pleaded, tugging Rachel’s hand back to their bedroom.

“You knew exactly what you were doing, didn’t you?” Rachel groaned, letting her girlfriend drag her down the hallway.

“So what if I did?” Kristie shut the bedroom door behind them before gently pushing Rachel down on their bed. “Now shut up. I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask me stuff on my tumblr @christenpressing !


	14. Macson "you're the perfect height"

Music blared loudly, but Mac barely even noticed. Her eyes were set on her adorable girlfriend, jumping up and down and singing off-key to the beat. The very sight made Mac’s heart melt just like when she had given the concert tickets to Carson for her birthday. Mac would hand Carson the world to see her face light up like that all the time.

The band starting playing a slow song that Mac knew was one of Carson’s favorites. She took her girlfriend’s hand and began to sway with her. Carson turned to look at her briefly and smiled softly before turning back to the show. Mac pulled Carson close to her so her back was against her chest, letting Carson lean back into her and squeeze her hand.

“What do you think?” Mac asked.

“Of the concert?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh, Macca, I love it,” Carson gushed. “This was an amazing birthday present.”

“It’s no big deal, sweetheart. I just want you to be happy,” Mac wrapped her arms around her. “Did you know you’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head?”

“Am I now?”

“Yep,” Mac did so then and kissed the top of her head. “See?”

“You’re so cute,” Carson turned to face her and looked up.

“Look who’s talking.”

“Kiss me. For real,” Carson murmured.

She didn’t have to tell Mac twice. The song ended as their lips met, and for just a moment, it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> message me @christenpressing on tumblr :)


	15. Kellex "Roses are expensive so I got you this instead"

Alex had always been a planner. She had it all mapped out: her career, her home, her life. Kelley was the complete opposite. Everything she did she did out of instinct. They didn’t really know how they got along so well, but they wouldn’t trade their relationship for the world.

Like most things planned by Kelley, their trip to the beach was spontaneous. Alex protested for a short while, arguing that midnight was not the time to drive to the ocean, but Kelley was persistent. It’s not like Alex had much power to say no anyway, though Kelley didn’t have to know that.

“Hey, Kel?” Alex spoke up as they walked along the seaside, hand in hand.

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you insist on coming here?”

“I just felt like it, I guess,” she shrugged. “Here, come look at the stars with me,” she lightly tugged Alex’s hand, encouraging her to sit down beside her.

The two sprawled themselves out on the sand, Alex’s head resting on Kelley’s stomach. They laid like that for awhile, Alex studying the constellations and Kelley studying Alex. It was moments like those that reminded Alex of how perfect her life was. She couldn’t have planned it better herself.

“You wanna know why I brought you here?” Kelley broke the silence.

Alex nodded.

“Four years ago I took you to this very beach on our first date. I rarely get nervous, Al, you know that, but that day,” she sighed. “I was terrified. I knew girls like you didn’t come by often, and I didn’t want to lose you.”

“And you never did,” Alex smiled.

Kelley shook her head. “Thank God I didn’t. Alex, I really and truly can’t imagine life without you. You keep me grounded when I’m up too high in the clouds. You love me even when I feel unlovable. You’ve done so much for me.”

Kelley sat up, forcing Alex to do the same. “You know, I don’t usually think about things before I do them, but I’ve thought about this for a long time,” she changed her position so she was on one knee, looking deeply into Alex’s eyes.

Alex, being her usually awkward self, responded with the first thing that came into her mind. “I know our anniversary is in week, but flowers are really the typical gift.”

Kelley laughed softly before pulling a box out of her jacket pocket. “Roses are expensive, so I got you this instead,” she flipped open the lid to reveal a shimmering ring, studded with a multitude of diamonds.

“Yes!” Alex blurted out.

“Babe, I didn’t even get to ask the question,” Kelley chastised, but a grin remained on her face nonetheless.

“Sorry,” Alex replied sheepishly.

“Anyway, Alex Morgan, will you marry me?” she held the ring out to her girlfriend. “This is the part where you say yes,” she added.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Of course I will, you dork.”

And as they shared a kiss under the pale moonlight, Alex couldn’t tell which shone brighter: the stars above, or her fiancee’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @christenpressing. tumblr. you know the drill.


	16. Kyanna "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

“You drive me crazy, you know that?”

“What? I can’t have other friends now?” Kyah threw her arms up in the air.

Alanna pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. “Ky, I only get upset when these friends make you do dangerous things. I know you’re susceptible to that.”

“And who are you to tell me who I can be friends with?”

“Uhm, your girlfriend maybe?”

“Oh whatever, Alanna,” Kyah scoffed. “If you actually paid me attention I wouldn’t feel like I had to do something stupid for you to notice me.”

“What do you want me to do, Kyah?” Alanna balled up her fists in frustration. “I try my best to keep up with you, but I have other responsibilities too!”

Kyah crossed her arms. “What could be more important than your girlfriend’s safety?”

“I wouldn’t have to worry about you hurting yourself if you’d just listen to me! You can’t do dangerous things and hang around bad people to get me to pity you!”

“Listen,” Kyah sighed. “I’m sorry, Lan. You’re just never around anymore, and I hate it. I hate that I have to do dumb things to get you to talk to me, but that’s the only reason you seem to pay attention to me for nowadays.”

Alanna’s posture softened. “I know it’s hard, Ky. It sucks to be on opposite sides of the country and having to play against each other. I’m sorry I’m busy all the time.”

Kyah rolled her eyes. “That’s not a proper apology and you know it.”

Alanna’s eyes sparked, but she just took a deep breath instead. “Fine. Kyah, I’m sorry for not taking the time to actually talk with you. You’re important to me, and I’m sorry I haven’t been reflecting that. I don’t want you to feel cast aside, and I certainly don’t want you making bad decisions just for me. I love you, you know that.”

“I know,” Kyah’s lips twinged upwards. “But love shouldn’t be this difficult.”

“Love is all about trust and sacrifices.”

“But that doesn’t mean we have to be miserable.”

Alanna walked over to her girlfriend and took her hands, squeezing them gently. “Is that what you are? Miserable?”

Kyah looked down. “I love you, Lan, I really do. I just-” she paused. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this with you.”

“What are you saying?”

“I think you know exactly what I’m trying to say.”

Alanna leaned forward to kiss Kyah’s forehead. “I understand. Nothing about this relationship has been fair to you.”

Kyah looked up at her. “You know, a part of me will always love you.”

Alanna smiled softly. “I feel the same way.”

“Until we meet again?”

“Until we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for supporting these drabbles bc I feel like they're sorta dumb sometimes but im glad you guys dont feel that way! i know this isn't the usual fluff but a gal's gotta do some angst once and awhile, ya know? anyway ya know where to find me. @christenpressing


	17. Macson "I'll always be here to protect you"

“Macca, I can’t-” Carson’s words caught in her throat. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can, Car. I know you can.”

Carson’s lower lip began to tremble as she looked out at the mass of people. “They’ll laugh at me. Just like everyone else has in my life.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Mac took Carson’s hand in her own. “Have I ever laughed at you?”

“You’re different,” Carson looked down at her feet.

“What would they gain from laughing at you?”

“People don’t like someone who’s different from them,” Carson eyes welled up with tears. “They’re cruel and hate you for no reason. I guarantee you that crowd is exactly the same way.”

Macca placed her hands on Carson’s cheeks, causing her to look up. “Hey now, don’t cry,” she kissed her forehead. “You’re my date to this shing-ding. No one would dare make fun of you while you’re on my arm.”

“This ‘shing-ding’ happens to be the biggest Australian sports event of the year! How am I supposed to-” she took a deep breath, “how am I supposed to play the perfect girlfriend all night? I’m not perfect in the slightest. I’ll only make you look bad.”

“Is this what you’re worried about? Are you afraid that if people disapprove I’ll leave you?” 

She was met with silence that she took to mean a yes.

“Oh, baby,” Mac wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her into her chest. “You know I would never ever do that. I love you more than anything,” she started to stoke Carson’s hair after hearing her let out a sob. “Shh, honey, you’re alright.”

They stood there for a moment, Carson crying into Macca’s chest, Macca doing her best to soothe her. By the time Carson pulled away, her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were flushed.

Mac kissed the top of her head sweetly. “I will always be here to protect you, okay?”

“Okay,” Carson whispered back.

“I love you more than the world. Nothing anyone could ever say would change that.”

“I love you too,” Carson somewhat smiled for the first time that night.

“Now what do you say we get you cleaned up? I can’t waste the opportunity to show off my amazing girlfriend, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally in love with them and this hurt me to have carson hurting and i dont know why i've been so #angsty lately but here ya go


	18. Preath "Quit smiling at me"

Sometimes Tobin wondered if her life was even real. She had everything she could ever want: a stellar career, a place to call home, and a stunning girlfriend. Said girlfriend was currently sprawled out across their couch, head settled in Tobin’s lap. They were supposed to be watching a movie (T _he Lorax_ per Christen’s request), but Tobin couldn’t help but let her mind wander. She ran her fingers through Christen’s hair mindlessly as she started out her apartment window at the Portland skyline. It was hard to believe, but for once in her life, she was perfectly and utterly content.

“What’re you thinking about?” Christen said suddenly, interrupting Tobin’s thoughts.

“Nothing, really. We can keep watching the movie,” Tobin nodded to the remote that Christen had pressed pause on.

“ _We_ weren’t watching anything. I was watching it,” Christen teased.

“Sorry, babe,” Tobin grinned sheepishly.

“I suppose I’ll forgive you this time,” she joked. “Now, what’s on your mind?”

“I just can’t stop thinking about how lucky I am.”

“Really?” Christen took Tobin’s hand and kissed it. “That’s so sweet.”

Tobin palmed the back of her neck. “Not really. It’s just- I’ve never felt truly at peace before until recently. I have everything I could’ve dreamed of.”

“Aka me. I’m what you’ve dreamed of.”

“I know you didn’t mean for that to sound dirty, but it really did.”

“Oh, hush,” Christen lightly slapped her arm. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Heath.”

“But seriously,” Tobin continued to stroke her girlfriend’s hair. “You’re a huge part of my life, Chris. You make me so unbelievably happy. I’m the luckiest girl on Earth.”

Christen smiled widely. “You flatter me.”

“You deserve it. You deserve the world, and I-” Tobin paused, searching for the right words. “I can’t-” she shook her head, trying to sort through her thoughts before looking down at Christen. “Quit smiling at me! I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.”

“I can’t help it,” Christen sat up, maneuvering herself so she rested between Tobin’s legs, back against her chest. “You’re just so adorable.”

“Not exactly what I was going for,” Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen’s torso.

“Don’t worry, Tobs. I know what you were trying to say,” Christen turned her head to pull Tobin in for a deep kiss.

They’ve kissed thousands of times, but Tobin never grew tired of the electricity that coursed through her blood every time their lips met.

“Why are you the greatest?” Tobin muttered against Christen’s lips.

Christen shrugged. “I try my best.”

“You succeed.”

As she was pulled into another kiss, Tobin knew she really and truly couldn’t love anyone more than she loved Christen Press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two drabbles in one day?? unheard of! mostly me procrastinating hw but it's fine we're thriving


	19. dewis orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ambiguous title i know. oranges. im tired. also idk why but all my dewis stuff ends up sexual. it really do be like that sometimes. also i got my first college acceptance today so thats neat. in case you wanted to know how my life outside of writing is doing. yeehaw

“That’s a lot of orange,” Kristie scrunched up her nose as she looked Rachel up and down distastefully.

“What did you expect, Kris? We’ve always played in orange.”

“Yeah but,” Kristie looked to where her new kit was folded neatly in her locker space, “I don’t want to wear orange.”

“You survived last year, didn’t you?” Rachel countered.

Kristie sighed dramatically. “Barely.”

“It’s only a photoshoot, babe. Then you can take it off,” she tried to sympathize, but it wasn’t that effective.

“You know, usually you’re the one trying to convince me to take off my clothes,” Kristie smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up, Kris.”

“I’m just saying,” Kristie shrugged and began to change. “Doing you sounds like a lot more fun than doing a shoot.”

“Since when did you become such a flirt anyway?” Rachel crossed her arms. “That was my role.” 

“Not anymore,” Kristie took off her shirt and threw it on the ground carelessly. “Here, help me undo my bra.”

“Kristie, why on earth do you need to take off your bra?” Rachel asked, exasperated. 

“Because I wore a regular one today and the jersey looks so much better with a sports bra. Obviously.”

“Oh yes, obviously,” Rachel shook her head, but began to unclip it anyway, resisting the urge to kiss her girlfriend’s smooth skin. She knew that things would only digress from there, and she needed to focus. Kristie couldn’t get her way every time.

“What? You’re giving me nothing?” Kristie pouted. “What kind of girlfriend are you anyway?”

“One who doesn’t want to be late to promo.”

“Fine,” Kristie relented, pulling her sports bra on over her head.

“I love you,” Rachel sung, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

“At least I get some sort of kiss out of this,” Kristie grumbled.

Rachel smiled and stepped back to take in Kristie’s full ensemble. “You look amazing, love.”

“I hate orange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @christenpressing on tumblr check it out


	20. macson "so how should we break the news"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title sounds weird but its literally the most domestic thing im in love with them

Carson was elated. Nothing could possibly dampen her mood. No amount of screaming by Elena, no amount of Cheerios thrown across the room, no amount of tantrums thrown could ruin her day. She wanted to tell somebody, _anybody_ , but there was no way she wasn’t going to tell her wife first. So there she was, picking Cheerios off the ground and distracting their daughter with _Sofia the First_ until Macca got home. It seemed like years had passed before Carson heard the garage door rumbling.

“Mama!” Elena squealed and rushed to the door just as Mac opened it, crashing into her.

“Hey, pumpkin,” Macca embraced the girl and kissed the top of her head. “How was your day?”

“Good. Mommy let me watch TV a lot.”

“Did she now?” she raised an eyebrow at Carson, who smiled guiltily. “I leave for a few hours to do some training and this is what happens,” she shook her head, but stood up to kiss Carson’s cheek anyway. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Carson was practically bubbling over with excitement, barely containing her news.

“Mommy, can I go back to the TV now?” Elena asked, rocking back and forth on her heels innocently.

“Just until dinner’s ready, okay?” Carson answered, knowing very well that if she were to say no, she would surely face the consequences, and she definitely didn’t want to deal with that right then.

“Okay!” Elena dashed off into the other room, leaving the couple behind.

“So what’d I miss from today?” Macca questioned, crashing down on the couch.

Carson settled beside her. “Elena had a fit because I wouldn’t let her have ice cream for a snack.”

“Naturally. I would have a fit, too.”

Carson rolled her eyes. “Like I could ever tell you what to do.”

“I don’t know. You can be pretty harsh when you want to be,” Mac shrugged. “What else happened?”

“Well,” Carson wrung her hands together in a mixture of excitement and nervousness. “I may or may not have gone to the doctor today.”

“And?” Macca prompted eagerly.

“It’s a boy,” Carson whispered, still not really believing it herself.

“Oh, Car, that’s amazing!” Mac kissed her sweetly before hugging her tightly. “I’m so happy!”

“Me too,” Carson grinned.

“I love our daughter, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve always wanted a boy.”

“You’re welcome.”

Macca put her arm around her wife and pulled her closer, Carson resting her head on her shoulder. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“But you love me.”

“More than anything in the world.”

“So,” Carson lightly kissed her partner’s collarbone. “How should we break the news that Elena’s gonna have a new baby brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me @christenpressing on tumblr


	21. dewis "you're cute when you're worried"

Kristie watched in bated breath as Rachel began unwrapping her gift. Sure, Kristie had gotten her lots of things, but this was the big one. The one she had worked so hard on, dedicated all of her extra time on. She tapped her foot rapidly, nervously awaiting the girl’s reaction. Instead, a hand was placed on her thigh comfortingly.

“What’s wrong, Kris?” Rachel asked, her soothing blue eyes meeting Kristie’s.

“I just hope you like your gift, that’s all,” Kristie took Rachel’s hand in her own.

“I’m sure I will, love,” she kissed her cheek softly.

“I worked really hard on it,” Kristie added timidly.

“Then I’m certain it’s wonderful,” Rachel tore off the wrapping paper carefully. 

Soon emerged a skateboard crafted by Kristie herself (with a little help from some experts, of course). It was perfectly polished with streaks of orange and blue running up the surface (symbolizing the Dash, obviously. It was how they really met after all).

“So do you like it?” Kristie questioned hesitantly.

“Oh, baby,” Rachel hugged her girlfriend tightly. “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kristie mumbled into her neck.

“Did you know you’re absolutely adorable when you’re worried?”

“Oh, shush,” Kristie lightly smacked her arm.

“You love me.”

“That I do.”


	22. samton jealousy

The sun setting over the waterline at Scarborough Beach was breathtaking, but Sam could hardly begin to appreciate it. She was too focused on the guy who repeatedly approached where she and Nikki were sitting with the sole purpose of flirting with her girlfriend. She truly wished that her ruthlessness on the field would transfer off of it. Maybe then she’d be able to call him out without feeling bad about it. Instead, she decided to try out a different method.

“The sunset’s beautiful tonight, but I know something even prettier,” the man said to Nikki after joining them for what felt like the thousandth time to Sam.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Nikki asked innocently.

“You.”

Sam laid her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“That’s so sweet of you to say,” Nikki smiled in return.

“I’m a natural charmer. Plus, girls like you don’t show up often around here,” he winked.

Sam kissed her partner’s jaw.

“I doubt that,” Nikki countered.

“Trust me, I know a gorgeous girl when I see one.”

Sam began to lightly trace patterns on Nikki’s thigh.

Nikki finally turned her attention away from the man. “What exactly do you think you’re doing, babe?”

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing,” she gave the guy a pointed look.

He raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. I get it.”

Much to Sam’s delight, he stood, brushing sand off his shorts before walking away.

“He was just being nice, you know,” Nikki kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

“More like flirting,” Sam grumbled.

“Oh, Sammy,” she shook her head. “Why don’t you say we start heading home?”

“That sounds absolutely perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing about these two so yeehaw 🤙


	23. dewis sharing clothes

Kristie stood in front of the closet, bare except for her undergarments. She scanned the hangers desperately, trying to find something,  _anything_ , that would be appropriate to wear for a date. But alas, all of her nice clothes that she had left at Rachel’s were in the wash. Typical.

“Hurry up, Kris!” she heard her girlfriend call. “We’re gonna be late.”

“Just a minute!” she replied, taking one last look at her options. She supposed there was only one thing left to do.

She pulled out one of Rachel’s button-up shirts and a pair of dress pants, then proceeding to throw it on hastily and check herself out in the mirror. It wasn’t her first choice, sure, but she certainly looked fine. She slipped on a pair of slides and rushed out of the bedroom to meet Rachel at the front door.

“Okay, I’m ready,” she grabbed her purse off the counter and faced Rachel, whose mouth was wide open. “What? Oh, you don’t like this, do you?” she gestured at her outfit.

“No, it’s just,” Rachel paused, searching for the right words. “I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

“I’m sorry, I just assumed-”

“God, don’t apologize, babe,” she took Kristie’s hands. “You look better than I do wearing that.”

Kristie scoffed. “I disagree. You look just as hot.”

“Agree to disagree.”

Kristie rolled her eyes. “Are you ready for this date or what?”

“Yes, yes,” Rachel shook her head as if to wake herself from a trance. “I’ve got to show off my gorgeous girlfriend after all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“How do you feel about ballroom dancing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me @christenpressing on tumblr


	24. kyanna bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sexual though, sorry not sorry

Alanna hated losing more than anything else in the world, objectively speaking. It didn’t help that her team had lost to Melbourne City, the club ranked directly above Sydney. The only thing that made the loss a bit better was knowing her girlfriend would be happy. When a dejected Alanna emerged from the locker rooms, her face lit up in the tiniest of smiles at the sight of Kyah waiting for her.

“Hey, babe,” Kyah held out her arms, fully accepting her girlfriend in a tight embrace. “Sorry about kicking your ass.”

Alanna released a soft laugh. “I’ll forgive you this time.”

“Oh, thank God,” Kyah kissed the top of her head. “I don’t know what we would have done otherwise.”

“Just die I guess,” Alanna mumbled.

“What do you say we start heading home?” Kyah proposed, stroking Alanna’s hair comfortingly.

Alanna nodded wordlessly.

“It’s been a long day. Why don’t we take a bath together? I know you like that.”

“That’d be nice,” Alanna agreed.

Upon reaching their apartment, Kyah started to fill the tub with warm water while Alanna picked put a bath bomb to use. Kyah always told her she was obsessed, but Alanna insisted that they were the only thing that kept her sane (which sometimes was true if she was being honest). She finally settled on  _Twilight_ , her absolute favorite. As soon as the bath was filled to the brim with purple tones and silver glitter, she settled between Kyah’s legs.

“Feel any better, baby?” Kyah asked, massaging her girlfriend’s shoulders gently and peppering kisses across her jaw ever so lightly.

Alanna leaned back into Kyah’s chest. “How could I ever stay sad with you around?”

“I am pretty great, aren’t I?”

“Sometimes.”

“Alanna Kennedy!” Kyah gasped. “Is that a joke I hear?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged sheepishly.

“Guess you really are feeling better.”

“All thanks to you,” Alanna squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.

“It was my pleasure.”


	25. kellex christmas tree

“For the last time, I’m not taking down the Christmas tree!”

“Kell, it’s well into January. It’s time.”

Kelley marched over to where the once beautiful tree stood pathetically in the corner of the room and stuck her arms out in front of it protectively. “George isn’t going anywhere.”

“Honey, look, George is losing so many pine needles,” Alex gestured to the mess on the ground surrounding the tree. “I’m sick of having to vacuum it up every day.”

“I’ll clean it up then,” Kelley crossed her arms defiantly.

“Listen, babe,” Alex placed a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder sympathetically. “George is dying. It’s time for you to let go.”

Kelley shook her head. “It’s too soon. I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

“I know it’s hard, but there’ll be other trees! Just think, maybe next year we’ll find one that’s better than George.”

“Doubtful,” Kelley grumbled.

“C’mon,” Alex kissed her cheek. “Tobin and Christen are coming over tonight and I want the house looking halfway decent. Let’s be honest, Kell. I know you love our tree, but he doesn’t exactly brighten up the room.”

Kelley sighed. “I guess you’re right. It’s been a good run, George,” she patted the tree awkwardly.

“May he rest in peace,” Alex bowed her head.

Kelley lifted Alex’s chin gently and drew her in for a deep kiss. Alex, obviously caught off guard, took a moment before melting into the gesture.

“What was that for?” she murmured against her girlfriend’s lips.

“I just love you,” Kelley smiled. “Even when you force me to get rid of my best friend.”

“You’re a real dork, you know that?”

“But you love me.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @christenpressing. check it out (or not. you do you)


	26. macson "you're perfect"

Mac jumped upon hearing the door slam shut. She looked up from the TV to find her girlfriend in shambles, tears streaming down her face. 

“Car!” she immediately turned off her show and rushed to her side, taking her in her arms. “What happened, baby?”

Carson simply sobbed into her shoulder.

“C’mere,” Mac led her to the couch, letting Carson sit on her lap and rest her head on her shoulder. “Shh, you’re okay,” she soothed, stroking her girlfriend’s hair.

Carson sniffed, clinging onto Mac as if her life depended on it. “I just hate it,” she choked out.

“Hate what, sweetheart? Talk to me.”

“I can’t go anywhere without people staring,” she took a shaky breath. “I’m so sick of it.”

“I know it’s hard, Car, but-”

Carson shot up and started Mac with a stone cold expression. “No. You have no idea what it’s like. Don’t pretend that you do, because you don’t. All my life I’ve been treated differently, and I don’t deserve to get made fun of when I’m walking down the street minding my own business,” she melted into her girlfriend’s chest, all her energy expelled at once. “It’s not fair.”

“It’s not, and I’m sorry,” Macca kissed the top of her head. “But you know what, honey?”

“What?” Carson mumbled.

“I think you’re perfect. Even with your flaws, you’re nothing but perfect.”

“You’d be in the minority.”

“Hey,” Mac lifted Carson’s chin gently. “What does it matter what everyone else thinks? What matters is those who love you. And me? I love you with my entire being.”

Carson flashed the tiniest of smiles. “I love you too.”

“What do you say I make you some mac and cheese?” Mac brushed a stray bit of hair away from Carson’s eyes. “With extra cheese, just how you like it.”

Carson nodded, finally looking up at her girlfriend lovingly. “Thank you, Macca. For being here.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @christenpressing on tumblr. follow me if ya want :)


	27. preath "shut up and kiss me"

Christen hated parties. She hated pretending to know people she really didn’t know anything about. She hated listening to the same politics talk over and over again. Most of all, she hated how her girlfriend was too busy being a polite guest to pay much attention to her.

She thus decided it was only fair to tease Tobin as much as she wanted.

When the time for dinner finally rolled around, Christen was more than happy to sit beside Tobin and play the role of attentive girlfriend. She pretended to be listening to some man’s story about crocodiles while concentrating on the main task at hand. She began innocently tracing patterns on Tobin’s thigh under the table, earning a slight glance from her girlfriend but nothing more. She took that as an invitation the continue.

Her hand slowly made its way to the inside, her thumb rubbing light circles as it went. “What’re you doing?” Tobin hissed in her ear.

“I’m bored,” Christen stated simply.

“You can’t-” Tobin’s breath hitched as Christen’s hand reached its mark. “You can’t do this now.”

“Who’s gonna stop me?” Christen grazed her finger up and down the inner seam of Tobin’s jeans.

“What’re you two whispering about over there?” the hostess, a woman Tobin knew from her work, piped up, nodding pointedly at the couple.

“Oh, nothing!” Christen smiled cheerfully, continuing her assault on her girlfriend. “What a lovely home you have, by the way.”

“Oh, why thank you!” she accepted the compliment gratefully and turned back to her husband, leaving Christen to return to her work.

“You know,” Christen toyed with the waistband of Tobin’s pants. “We could just go home. Ditch this lame party.”

“We can’t, baby,” Tobin groaned. “Not until after dinner.”

“Play sick,” Christen slipped her hand into Tobin’s jeans. “I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

“I hate you, you know that?” Tobin gritted her teeth.

“You could never,” Christen grinned widely, knowing she had won.

Tobin quickly made an excuse about how she wasn’t feeling well and apologized profusely before taking Christen’s hand and rushing out the door. Luckily, the drive back to their flat was short. Christen made sure to tease Tobin on the way, succeeding in getting her even more worked up.

As soon as they closed the apartment door behind them, Tobin aggressively pushed Christen up against the wall.

“Eager are we?” Christen smirked.

“Shut up and kiss me already.”


	28. macson "you make me blush"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? posting? it's more likely than you think

The last thing Mac was expecting when she and Carson visited the bookstore was for the clerk to start hitting on her girlfriend. What started out as simple trip to the mystery section quickly turned into annoyance. Carson didn’t seem to notice, though. And if she did, she certainly didn’t complain, which bothered Mac even more.

“You know she’s interested in you, right?” Mac hissed as the clerk left to check the storeroom for a book she insisted Carson must read.

Carson shrugged. “She’s not doing any harm.”

Mac sighed, lacing her fingers through Carson’s. “But you’re _mine_ ,” she whined.

Carson smiled, eyes crinkling in a way that made Mac’s heart melt at the sight. “And I always will be. I’m just flattered that someone thinks I’m cute.”

“I think you’re cute,” Mac grumbled.

“Oh yeah? What else do you think?” Carson smirked.

“I think you’re the most beautiful girl in the world. I think you’re incredibly creative and intelligent, and you wow me every day with what you’re capable of. I think that you’re absolutely amazing, even if you don’t see that sometimes. I think you’re the most selfless person I know. You’re always doing things for others, and I admire that. I think that you’re extraordinary.”

“God, you always make me blush so damn much,” Carson kissed Mac’s cheek.

“That’s the goal.”

“You know, I kinda like jealous Macca.”

“Oh really now?”

“Jealous Macca showers me in compliments.”

“Oh, Car,” Mac rolled her eyes. “I compliment you every day.”

“And I love it,” she hummed.

“You’re weird.”

“You love me.”

“I guess so,” Mac kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head.

“Now, I seem to remember a certain book you promised to buy me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @christenpressing on tumblr


	29. Dewis "don't pull away"

Kristie loved watching Rachel play for the national team, she really did. She was so incredibly proud of her girlfriend and everything that she had accomplished. But God, she missed her more than anything in the world.

Finally, after two plus weeks of excruciating patience, she was coming home. Kristie could barely contain her excitement. She spent the whole day decorating the house with balloons and flowers. Some might call that extra, but she thought the occasion called for it. Rachel had won the tournament after all.

Kristie even made her girlfriend one of her favorite meals, though she couldn’t promise it would be any good. Rachel was usually the one to cover cooking while Kristie focused on baking. She figured that Rachel would appreciate a homecooked meal for once, though, so she tried her best.

Kristie had just finished lighting the candles on the dining table when she heard the door being unlocked. She jumped up in glee and bounded to the entrance to ambush her girlfriend. As soon as Rachel walked in and dropped her bags, Kristie leapt up and wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck, sighing in contentment as Rachel reciprocated the gesture.

“I missed you so much,” Kristie whispered in her ear.

“God, I missed you too, Kris. So, so much,” Rachel planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s temple. “What’s all this?” she asked, drawing Kristie’s attention back to all of her hard work around the house.

“Oh, just a little welcome home and congratulations thing I did for you,” Kristie grinned sheepishly.

“That’s so sweet, babe, I love it. Thank you,” Rachel gave Kristie a kiss on her cheek.

“And I tried to make you your favorite kind of chicken,” she gestured to the dining table, dinner awaiting them

Rachel smiled stupidly. “You thought of everything, huh?”

Kristie shrugged. “I try my best.”

“You succeed,” Rachel pulled her girlfriend closer to her chest, lips brushing.

“I love you,” Kristie mumbled.

“I love you too, Kris.”

Kristie, after what felt like an enternity, finally pressed their lips together in a kiss that almost made up for the amount lost while Rachel was away. It was filled with a fire she had missed so dearly, yet could never forget the feeling of. She never wanted it to end, though she knew she had to breathe eventually and their dinner was getting cold. She began to distance herself, but Rachel continued to hold her close

“Wait, don’t pull away. Not yet,” she whispered.

Kristie wouldn’t dream of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been awhile teehee. sorry i've been a busy bee, but i hope you enjoyed this little bit. i'm still relatively active on @christenpressing on tumblr if ya miss me a lot ;)


	30. preath panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tw: anxiety and panic attacks

Christen was drowning. She sunk deeper and deeper into the depths, helpless. Her vision became spotty, darkness slowly spreading over her usually bright eyes. As the water began to fill her lungs, only one thing was on her mind: Tobin. 

“C’mon baby...stay...come back...you’re okay...with me,” fragments of her familiar voice lifted Christen slowly back to the surface. Almost there, almost there, almost there. Then, daylight.

Christen eyes shot open. It was then when she realized she wasn’t underwater, but rather in the safety of her and Tobin’s bed. She gasped for air, chest rising and falling at a rapid speed. She was covered with sweat and shaking violently, sheer panic coursing through her body.

“Chris, baby, calm down. You’re with me, you’re okay,” Christen vaguely heard her girlfriend’s voice, traveling like molasses to her ears.

“Wha-,” Christen’s words caught in her throat. She looked to Tobin with a mix of desperation and fear.

“You’re having a panic attack, love,” Tobin rubbed her back soothingly. “Just try to breathe slowly for me. Can you do that? In for three, hold for three, out for four.”

Christen tried her best to follow Tobin’s instructions. After about ten minutes, she was able to slow her breathing enough to avoid hyperventilating. Her hands still trembled, but her body had calmed down considerably.

“Can you do another thing for me, Chris? Please? I want you to try to tell me five things you can see.”

Christen squinted through her still-blurry vision, observing the room to the best of her capabilities. “The painting you did for my birthday,” she began slowly. “The picture of us on the beach. The quilt my mom made us for Christmas. Your favorite book. You,” she named, pausing for a moment between each object.

“Very good, babe,” Tobin stroked her hair. “Four things you can touch?”

“The blankets, the nightstand, my pillow,” she hesitated. “Your hand,” she reached out shakily to Tobin, who took her hand gratefully and gave it a small squeeze.

“Three things you can hear?”

“People talking, music playing, shouting,” Christen’s breathing picked up again, her words tumbling over each other. Tears streamed down her face and grasped Tobin’s hand as if her life depended on it. “Please don’t make me go back there,” she choked out.

“God, of course not, Chris. You and I are gonna stay up here, okay? Alex is going to handle the party, don’t worry. Right now, I need you to focus on me,” Tobin tucked a piece of Christen’s hair behind her ear. “Two things you can smell?”

Christen breathed deeply, trying to ground herself. In and out, in and out, in and out. “The fresh sheets and your shampoo.”

“You’re doing great, baby, last one, okay? Tell me one thing you can taste.”

“Metal?” she responded hesitantly, not entirely confident in her answer. 

“That’s okay, love, perfectly okay,” Tobin smiled softly before placing a light kiss on Christen’s temple. “You’re safe. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Christen whispered, leaning into her girlfriend’s side. 

“Are you feeling any better now?” Tobin wrapped her arms around her.

Christen nodded. “What happened? I remember being with you, Alex, and Kelley, and then darkness.”

“A lot of people came in at once and it got really loud. Before we knew it, you were on the ground and shaking. Kelley helped me get you to our room. You were in your own world for a few minutes before you came back to me,” she explained.

A few minutes? It felt like a few years.

“I’m sorry to take you away from the party,” Christen mumbled.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’d much rather be here with you than down there.”

“I love you so much. Thanks for always being here,” Christen snuggled into Tobin’s chest.

Tobin leaned over and kissed the top of Christen’s head. “Always and forever, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anxiety is a very serious subject, and honestly i’m glad i was asked to write something with it. i can only hope i captured the essence of a panic attack correctly. i struggle with anxiety too, though i’m lucky to not have panic attacks very often. if you struggle with this kind of thing, don’t hesitate to reach out to me if you ever need someone to talk to, i know anxiety can make you feel isolated sometimes (and this goes for anyone else too bc i need friends lol)
> 
> and per usual, you can find me on tumblr @christenpressing OR @christenpressin on twitter!


End file.
